


Into the dark

by CosMoe



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Tentative Kisses in the Dark, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: For Maris, the blonde muse, who inspires my imagination!This is Pt 3 of the kiss prompts - tentative kisses in the dark.It's supposed to take place some time during Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk.Hiccup got hypnotized by a Changewing and kissed Tuffnut.Tuffnut, who had a crush on Hiccup for quite a while, wants to find out, if Hiccup would kiss him, too, when not under the Changewing's spell.And maybe Hiccup likes Tuff as well?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymarina/gifts).



Hiccup thought, he could tame every dragon on the world.

Just because he once had tamed the Night Fury and all of the other dragons, we rode, he really thought it would work with any dragon. Crazy!

Ruffnut liked that. And _I_ did, too.

There once was a day, when Hiccup tried to tame a Changewing.

It wasn't the first time, he tried.

The other times it hadn't worked, either and he has gotten hypnotized by the Changewing.

This one had a name, she was called Phantom and she didn't want to get tamed under any circumstances.

Hiccup tried it nevertheless.

We all advised against starting another attempt.

Let's be honest, dragons, wild dragons are dangerous as fuck.

Even tamed dragons can get out of control. They're animals, at last. Friggin' huge animals with sharp teeth, venom, poison, spikes, claws, talons, acid and fire.

It came as it had to come, Hiccup was hypnotized, again.

We all stood behind him, ready to save him, in case that the Changewing would try to harm him.

Hiccup turned to us.

His eyes were blank, his facial expression could best be described as empty and rigid.

We all saw, that he wasn't himself and we were worried, what could happen now.

The last time we found him nesting in the rafters of the great hall.

Most of what happened to him turned out quite funny, but to be honest, we worried about him.

Like I said, a Changewing is no puppy.

So he turned to us and we all were like "Hiccup, you ok?" "Whats up, dude?" and so on, but he didn't answer.

That was nothing new, we knew it would stop soon enough, we only didn't guess, what he would do this time.

This time the Changewing somehow had suggested, Hiccup should go and... kiss me.

He walked straight up to me, no hesitation.

He cupped my face and I can still describe, how his hands felt on my cheeks – cool, a little rough, because of his work in the smithy.

His grip was firm but gentle and he pulled me close to his face.

I was so startled and surprised, I forgot to defend myself.

I didn't care, what the others said.

In this moment a dream came true.

Unfortunately Hiccup didn't notice, what he did.

It wasn't him. But it was at the same time.

His lips came near to mine and his nose touched my nose.

I could see every freckle on his face.

I could feel his breath on my skin.

And finally I could feel his soft lips touch my lips.

I held my breath, my heart pounded against my ribs and my head felt dizzy.

I couldn't help closing my eyes.

I liked it. I enjoyed it.

Our lips melted into another and didn't seem to ever part again.

I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt light and like flying.

Oh, how I wished, he would open his mouth and our tongues could meet in the middle.

How I wished we could make out!

How I wished it was Hiccup himself kissing me like that!

And how badly I wished no one would see my body react.

Hiccup backed away. I opened my eyes and couldn't do anything but stare.

He didn't notice me, or the thread of spit between our lips.

His glance went through me.

Although I should have known better it hurt.

Hiccup turned and stomped away.

There was nothing in my head.

The world stood still.

Only slowly the noises came back and reached my mind.

Snotlout laughed.

He held his belly and I still wonder, that he didn't pee his pants.

Fishlegs looked in concern, he didn't care that much for me but followed Hiccup to avert disasters.

Astrid was flabbergasted, she stared and didn't say anything.

Maybe she was annoyed by Snotlout's guffawing just as I was.

Ruffnut turned to me and whispered: "Admit it! You liked it!"

She was right, but I couldn't admit it, not there, not in this moment.

"Shut up, Ruffnut!" I snapped and headed to Belch, whom I mounted immidiately.

Up on my dragon I felt save, even if I was blushed and every one could see it.

Ruff chuckled and mounted Barf.

Together we took off.

In the air she didn't say a word, she didn't tease me, she only waited.

"I know what you want to hear. Yeah, I liked it! Are you happy now?"

Ruffnut cocked her head and seemed to think carefully, before she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm happy that you finally confessed what I had guessed for so long already.

But I'm not happy, that you like the same guy as I do.

And I'm pretty sure he likes Astrid much more than the both of us together, so that doesn't make me happy, either."

Ruff was right about all she said.

But I wouldn't give up.

I'm a boar headed dumbass, everyone knows that!

At home I thought of a plan and told Ruff about it.

"You want to _what_? Invite him in your dark and soggy cave? Hiccup might think you want to stab him and let his body disappear."

"I know it sounds crazy, but maybe it works, when he doesn't see me. Maybe he reminds his feelings." I answered.

Ruff shrugged and went to feed Barf and Belch.

I ran after her and told her about how great it would be, if Hiccup fell in love with me.

I couldn't wait until the next morning.

In the same evening I ran over to the chief's home and knocked on the door.

Stoick answered the door and looked down to me.

"TUFFNUT?" he gasped and seemed to be quite puzzled.

"Is Hiccup home?" I asked and felt my stomach turn.

"Yeah boyo, he is home. He's upstairs. Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" I shrugged and went in, tried to look relaxed and serene.

I rushed up the wooden stairs and didn't know, if it was better to not make a sound, or to announce myself.

I didn't want to startle him, so I cleared my throat, when I arrived the top stair.

Hiccup sat at his table and worked o something.

He either drew or wrote something and was totally focused.

The candles let his face glow warm and golden.

His green eyes reflected the light and sparkled, as he rose his head and turned to me.

He looked somewhat concerned but also surprised and confused as he saw me.

Just like his father he didn't expect me to come over to his place.

"Tuffnut? Is everything okay?"

I couldn't answer directly.

What should I reply to that? "Yeah, all's fine, only wanted to visit you and invite you to my secret place, which you probably would consider as disturbing and eerie?"

Or something like "No, I want to lure you somewhere dark and soggy and now my plan seems totally fucked up to me"?

I gave the truth a chance. "It's because of what happened today." I stuttered.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup blushed and scratched his neck, "Snotlout told me. Not only once. He didn't get tired of rubbing it in my face. Sorry for that. I was a little bit off, I suppose."

I saw Hiccup feeling uncomfortable about this incident and I didn't want to make him feel worse.

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, I wanted to talk to you and now you apologized, so I can go back home and, uh... forget about it!"

I turned and stepped down the first stairs, as Hiccup called my name.

"Tuff! That's it? I don't get rid of the feeling there's something wrong."

Oh shit. My mouth went dry. But I had to summon all my courage, so I asked huskily: "I'd like to show you the place, where I go when I need some time on my own." It was out. Didn't sound as strange as I thought it would.

"Oh, okay. Will you pick me up here?" Hiccup asked and furrowed his brows.

He wasn't expecting that, I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be here by dawn. We could fly with Barf and Belch, if you like."

Hiccup glanced to the Night Fury, who attentively watched our conversation from his rock.

"Uh, I'd rather fly with Toothless. He won't mind carrying you, too.So shall I pick you up by dawn?" Hiccup wanted to know and went back to his desk.

He didn't trust me an inch and I couldn't blame him for that, but it hurt anyway.

"Yeah, sure. So, see ya tomorrow." I waved awkwardly and made off.

As I shut the door I felt Stoick's glimpse in my back.

I didn't dare turning around, so I only said "Bye chief!" and left.

This night I could hardly sleep.

Ruff sighed annoyedly more than once, because I shifted from one side to the other and rustled with my blanket.

"Tuffnut, will you please stop that? I'm sorry that you're having a a hard time, but here's someone who'd like to sleep!" she hissed.

I got up again.

Our mom was soundly asleep.

I stepped outside and enjoyed the silence.

Usually I don't like the silence, because I have too many thoughts and ideas at once when it's silent and I can hardly distract myself from these ideas, from which more than the half are no good.

I couldn't and still can't focus that good.

A noisy surrounding makes my mind calm, because I don't have to deal with the stuff inside of my head.

But back then I really enjoyed it.

I sat down on the stairs of our porch and listened to the wind and glanced up to the stars.

My heart hammered in my chest and I was more than excited because of the following day.

You don't confess your feelings for the chief's heir every day.

Although I had been afraid to oversleep, I woke up early and prepared myself for our meeting.

I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, I put on fresh clothes and waited outside for my crush.

I skipped breakfast, I didn't get anything down.

Because I was very impatient, I tried to distract myself with throwing daggers at the wooden doorframe, until Hiccup showed up with Toothless.

"Good morning, Tuff!" he said and Toothless yawned.

I smiled goofily and didn't say anything.

"Come on, get on Toothless' back. You show me the way and Toothless will bring us where ever you want us to go." Hiccup patted the place behind him and I mounted the black dragon. 

"What shall I hold on to?" I asked and my heart skipped a beat, as Hiccup took my hands and placed them on his waist.

"Here, if you don't mind!" he said and talked to Toothless to fly carefully.

I couldn't breathe, because I was too excited and I felt sick.

Then we took off and I leaned forward to tell Hiccup where to fly. I could smell his very own scent in his neck and fought myself, not to sniff on his hair.

Whe we arrived the sun was about to rise and painted the sky in pastel colours of pink, orange, blue and purple.

"Wow, that's stunning!" Hiccup sighed, when he dismounted.

I nodded in agreement.

We two stood at a cliff, behind us a crack in the mountain, through which I used to climb inside and out of the cave, my place on my own.

Inside was a small lake on which I sometimes flicked flat stones and on hot summer days I went bathing in it.

I also tried to learn how to swim here, but because I always was alone I was a little bit afraid to drown there and no one would ever find me.

Red golden light shone through the hole in the wall and lightened our way further into the cave.

Toothless couldn't follow, because the crack was just big enough for an average sized human.

Fishlegs and Stoick would probably get stuck.

Hiccup hesitated and seemed to be unsure, if he really should follow me into a dark cave.

I reached my hand out for him and he took it and climbed through the crack.

He managed it pretty well for a one legged teen.

I showed him my favourite spots at the lake, then I grabbed his wrist and dragged him after me.

"Wait, Tuffnut! Where are we going?" Hiccup said and his voice sounded concerned.

"I want to show you something." I pointed into the direction that led us deeper into the rock.

When we arrived it was completely dark around us.

Except of the luminous moss on the walls.

From somewhere outside a beam of light managed to seep through a tiny hole and the moss reflected it and glowed in a spooky green.

"Isn't that awesome?" I asked.

I couldn't see Hiccup clearly, only some outlines and parts of his skin that reflected the green shimmer of the moss.

He seemed to be intrigued.

"Tuff, that's fascinating and beautiful!" he gasped and I thought it was time to do, what I brought the chief's son for.

"What if you would have liked it and you'll never know?" I asked much too fast and Hiccup shook his head.

"What was that?"

I took a deep breath, my heart seemed to plan to jump out of my body, straight through my chest.

The ground felt shaky and I tried not to faint.

The only thing i could hear was the rush of blood in my ears.

I forced myself to speak loud and clearly: "What if you would have liked kissing me, but you'll never know, because you were hypnotized?"

Hiccup looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

It was almost completely dark, but I could feel, how he stared at me.

"Well, um, I don't know. I didn't even think about it." He scratched his chin.

I made a step towards him and closed the distance between us.

Then I laid my hands on his jawline and pulled him close.

My nose gently poked his nose and I softly pressed my lips against his.

Hiccup didn't flinch nor did he back away.

He just stood there and let it happen.

After a while I felt his hands on my cheeks and his lips parted.

Carefully he nudged my lips with his tongue and I honestly thought, my knees would give in.

I felt all wobbly and I shivered.

Our tongues met and interacted, as if we would never have done something else.

Hiccup stroked my eyebrows and I had to supress a moan.

My body reacted and I hoped so badly that Hiccup wouldn't notice.

But as hard as I tried to force the blood to go elsewhere by sheer willpower, it didn't work.

I'd have loved to lean into Hiccup, to melt into his embrace, but I awkwardly tried to turn my hips away from him.

I didn't want him to think I had led him here just to make out with him.

What would have been the cherry on my cream, admittedly.

Hiccup ran his hands over my arms and left me covered in goose bumps.

Then he grabbed my hips and pushed himself against me, our crotches pressed to one another.

He looped his arms around my neck and kissed me with more fervor, if even possible.

But while I had grown fully hard, Hiccup remained soft and relaxed in his middle.

Hiccup tentatively kissed my jaw and placed a chain of small kisses along my chin.

He cupped my face again, his kisses still small and soft on my lips.

Then he quit the contact and slowly stepped back.

I couldn't tell, if he had liked it, but he gave it a try.  
He gave me a chance.

Hiccup let his left arm sink and his right hand remained on my shoulder.

I felt shaky and weak, my mind was blank and I didn't know what to do.

My plan had ended at the point, when I had asked my question.

My erection was very distinct and I really appreciated, that Hiccup didn't bring it up, although there was no way he might not have noticed.

"Hey, uh. Well, you know... I tried, but I can't feel it. The spark. It's been nice for sure, but I don't feel it. But that's good, isn't it?" Hiccup babbled.

I knew by that that he was getting nervous and didn't want to hurt me.

So I joined his gibberish. "Yeah, that's good – I mean, we're not a thing, so, that's good. Only thought we'd give it a try, shouldn't we? But nope, no way!"

I felt Hiccup's thumb on my cheek for a last time and vowed to never forget that moment.

The chief's son gestured with his shoulders and pointed at the opening.

As soon as Hiccup turned to head to the entrance, I sorted my manhood and then followed.

"Let's go to dragon training, bud." he said and I didn't know, if he talked to me or Toothless.

The morning light hurt my eyes after crawling out of my cave.

"Thank you, that you showed me the moss! It's fascinating!" Hiccup said with soft voice. I could tell he meant it metaphorically.

Then he shot me an apologetic glance.

"Uh, I think I'll walk. It's a beautiful morning." I shrugged.

Right now I couldn't sit behind Hiccup and hold on to his waist. I couldn't stand his closeness right now. Not, when he felt so incredibly far. 

"You ok, Tuff?" he asked and looked into my eyes.

I don't know, what he saw, but it made him frown.

"I'm okay, just fly. See you later!" I replied and had to fight down the lump in my throat.

I felt hot tears stinging in my eyes and my chest felt as if laced up.

Hiccup didn't look at me again and I guess, he just couldn't.

Then they took off and I began to dismount the rock on the narrow path along the rockface.

It wasn't like I didn't know rejection. I knew it pretty good, but this time it felt different.  
As if someone rejected the most essential part of me. My heart. My silly heart, that was hurt, yeah, very much hurt.

It took me an hour to get back to our forest.

The whole way I had forced myself to focus on my steps, my breath, my heartbeat. I felt numb for which I was grateful.

I didn't hear the birds twitter, I didn't hear the crickets chirp, I didn't feel the warmth of the sunshine on my skin.  
I only felt a dull pain in my stomach.

But now I saw Ruffnut walk towards me and all the pain released from the bottom of my soul.

As she approached me, she didn't say a word, but only pulled me into a tight hug.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and sobbed at her shoulder.

My sister held me tight and didn't seem to ever let go of me again.

I cried like I hadn't for a long, long time.

My tears drenched Ruff's neck and tunic, but she didn't complain or shove me away.

As I finally could settle down I knew, that I could be grateful for what I had experienced this morning.

Hiccup had been absolutely decent and trustworthy. He had given me more, than any other would have.

My sister had proved being the most caring and loving person on earth.

I felt heartbroken and happy at once.

After I had wiped my eyes and nose Ruff took my hand and led me home.

There she brought me to bed and pinned the blanket around me.

"Stay in bed, get some sleep, recover quick!" she said and kissed my forehead.

And although I didn't really wanted to, my head had decided to never fall in love again. I didn't want to have to feel such strong feelings again, which made me feel weak and worthless. 

There would be me and Ruff.

And that would be enough.


End file.
